I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by LiveFoREVer93
Summary: A song fic/one shot I wrote that was requested to me a couple years ago on another site. Just a little Johnnycake fluff story. Based on the song 'I'm Only Me When I'm with You' by Taylor Swift. Please R/R and enjoy! {JOHNNY/OC}


If you think that those stupid kids should just give that Trix rabbit some Trix, copy this into your profile

If you are obsessed with Danny Phantom and/or Harry Potter and/or Twilight (As I am) copy this into your profile

If you think that Writer's Block blows (sucks), copy and paste this into your profile.

If you ever tripped over your own feet, copy this into your profile

If you obsessed with Danny Phantom and/or Fairly OddParents copy this into your profile

Weird is good, strange is bad, and odd is when you don't know what to call someone. Weird is the same as different, which is the same as unique, then weird is good! If you are weird and proud of it, copy this into your profile!

If you are obsessed with Danny Phantom, copy this into your profile.

If you hate those obnoxious snobby people, PLEASE copy this into your profile.

If you have ever run into a door, copy this into your profile!

If you have ever had a mad laughing fit for absolutely no reason, copy and paste this into your profile

If you have ever gotten so completely sidetracked in a conversation that you don't remember why you were talking in the first place, copy this into your profile.

If you have your own little world, copy and paste this into your profile.

If, for no warning, you have laughed during a movie part that wasn't funny, put this in your profile.

Just because we eat animals for food doesn't mean we can cut them up for clothing! If you are against fur coats, clothing, boots, etc. copy this into your profile! Did you know that to get the fur, they club, drown, and anal eletrocute the poor animals. And why are they so cruel? Because they don't want to ruin the furs!

If you think plagiarism is a stupid, pointless crime, copy and paste this into your profile, and add your name to the list: PhantomInvader, Giant Bringer of Pain, Charlie's Devils, Invader Miley Phantom, LiveFoREVer93

If you know the difference between "its" and "it's", copy and paste this into your profile.

If you don't have a problem with homosexuality, copy this into your profile.

Nerds are cool. Nerds are smart. Nerds will one day rule the universe. If you're a nerd and proud of it, copy this into your profile.

92 percent American teens would die if Abercrombie and Fitch told them it uncool to breathe. Copy this into your profile if you would be in the 8 percent laughing their asses off at the others.

93 percent of American teens would have a severe emotional breakdown if someone called them a freak. If you're a part of the 7 percent who would ask the person, "What was your first clue?", copy this into your profile and add your name to the list: Sunlit Goddess of the C.O.C.A., Moonlit Goddess of the C.O.C.A., Evil Genius of the COCA, Invader Miley Phantom, LiveFoREVer93

If you have ever forgotten what you were going to say, right before you say it, copy this into your profile.

A true friend is someone who will try to answer the "eraser bits" question and have a long conversation about it. A friend is someone who won't say anything when you cry for no reason, but will start sobbing too, just help you cry. If you have a true friend, copy and paste this in your profile.

If you noticed that the Kim Possible movie, So the Drama, has the initials, STD, which also stands for Sexually Transmitted Disease, and find that very creepy, copy this into your profile.

If you are odd and proud of it put this on your profile.

Even when you can't see him GOD is there! If you believe in GOD put this in your profile

If you believe in Jesus Christ put this in your profile and don't just ignore this, because in the Bible it says, 'If you deny me, I will deny you in front of my Father in the gates of Heaven.'

If you truly believe in God, then copy and paste this in your profile.

If Jesus is your Savior, then copy and paste this in your profile.

If you are obsessed with Danny Phantom, copy this into your profile.

If you ever pushed on a door that said "Pull" copy this into your profile.

If you have Phantom Phever and you know it, copy and paste this into your profile!

If you have ever fallen up the stairs copy this into your profile.

If you have ever seen a movie (or show) so many times that you can quote it word for word. And you do at random moments; copy and paste this in you're profile.

If people tend to misunderstand you copy this to your profile..

Ninety-five percent of the kids out there are concerned with being popular and fitting in. If you're part of the five percent who aren't, copy this and put it in your profile.

If you've ever felt like something was watching you and then turned around to find nothing, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you think that being unique is cooler than being cool, copy and paste this into your profile

If you are aware that so many people nowadays pretend to be someone their not, copy and paste this into your profile

If you are a MOVIE QUOTER, which means you go around quoting movies for fun, copy and paste this into your profile

For me, crazy is a VERY LOOSE term. Crazy is when your off in your own little world, and you start to think of something funny that could happen and start laughing, and the people around you turn around and stare at you because you're laughing for no reason. Crazy is also when you start dancing while walking down to your next class to a song you have stuck in your head. If you're crazy like me, copy this to your profile

EMBRACE THE WEIRDNESS! If you embrace the weirdness, then copy and paste this onto your profile

Too many teenagers have smoked or tried Marijuana, if you haven't, put this in your profile

If you want to see the world someday, copy and paste this into your profile

If you hate those irritating mosquitoes giving you mosquito bites copy this in your profile

If several inanimate objects hate you post this on profile.

If you've ever burst out laughing in a quiet room, copy this into your profile

"I walk, talk, eat and sleep on earth, but I live my life in a completely different world." If this sentence describes you, copy and paste on your profile.

If you have ever burst out laughing for no reason, copy this on to your profile.

If you've ever asked a really stupid, obvious question, copy and paste this one your profile.

If you think Fred should just let Barney have the Coco Pebbles and stop chasing him, then copy and paste this in your profile.

I like cheese. I have seen purple cows. If two gooses are geese, then why aren't two moose meese, or when two foots are feet, why aren't two footballs feetball? Milk tastes good. People call me crazy, which I am, but I'm also random! If you're random and proud of it, copy and paste this in your profile!

If you think that the kids should stop chasing Lucky and leave the leprechaun alone, then copy and paste this into your profile.

If you are weird, insane, crazy, odd, not-normal, a freak of nature, psychotic, random or anything similar, copy this into your profile.

If you realize that copying and pasting things in your profile is pointless, yet you do it anyways, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you've ever missed your mouth when trying to take a sip of water, copy and paste this into your profile

If you have an odd sort of love/hate relationship with your computer, copy this to your profile.

Put this in your profile if you didn't know the alphabet song and twinkle, twinkle little star have the same tune

If you read people's profiles looking for things to copy and paste into your profile, copy and paste this into your profile

If you think everyone's out of their mind, copy and paste this into your profile

If you love rain, copy and paste this into your profile.

If you actually take the time to read other people's profiles, put this in yours.

I walk in the rain- others just get wet! Copy and paste if you walk in the rain!

If you hear the voices of characters in your head, put this onto your profile.

If you think Writer's Block is evil, put this in your profile.

Copy and paste this to your profile because you have nothing better to do.

Admitting you are weird means you are normal. Saying that you are normal is odd. If you admit that you are weird and like it, copy this onto your profile

Copy and paste this to your profile if every time your friends ask you what you did this morning you reply with something about being on the computer

Copy and paste this to your profile if you think that it's normal to have other people not be able to read your hand writing but when you can't read it it's sad

Copy and paste this to your profile if you like copy and pastes

Copy and paste this to your profile if you have ever burst out laughing at something that happened a year ago.

Copy and paste this to your profile if you love Prince Jackson

Copy and paste this to your profile if you have ever made a copy and paste.

Copy and paste this to your profile if you love Paris Jackson

Copy and paste this to your profile if you love Blanket Jackson

Copy and paste this to your profile if you love the Sims 3

Copy and paste this to your profile if you love thunder storms

Copy and paste this to your profile if you were very, VERY, VERY angry when Danny phantom was canceled.

Copy and paste this to your profile if you think that the backspace key is one of the best inventions ever.

Copy and paste this to your profile if every time someone call you weird/crazy/insane you just laugh and ask them when they first noticed.

If you believe that the reason the girls always kiss the guys first is that the guys are too scared that they'll be slapped, punched, hit, kicked or mind wiped, then please copy this into your profile

If you are guilty of doing a British, Irish, Australian, Southern accent or Elvis impression, copy this in your profile.

If you hate Nickelodeon for not advertising your favorite show enough, then copy this into your profile!

If you think those kids who chase Lucky should just go and buy themselves some Lucky Charms, copy this into your profile.

If you love God with your whole heart and are 100 percent proud of it, copy & paste this in your profile.

If you're not dead yet, copy and paste this into your profile

If you hate cigarettes, copy and paste this into your profile

If you ever stayed up all night at least once, copy and paste this to your profile.

If you hate drugs, copy and paste this into your profile

If you wish for Danny Phantom to have more than 3 seasons (It's not fair!), copy and paste this to your profile

If you have ever reviewed a fan-fic, copy and paste this into your profile

If you are over the age of twelve and still like Danny Phantom, copy and paste this into your profile

If you think that fur is cuter on animals, copy and paste this into your profile

If you like to read what people put in their profiles, and you like Copy & Paste stuff, copy and paste this into your profile.

SAVE THE RAINFOREST! IF YOU AGREE COPY AND PASTE THIS INTO YOUR PROFILE! REMEMBER, NO TREES = NO OXYGEN!

If you don't watch Laguna Beach or the O.C. or The Hills religiously, never have, never will, and are proud of it, copy and paste this into your profile

If you ever wondered who made up all the 'copy this into your profile' thingies then COPY THIS INTO YOUR PROFILE!


End file.
